Un mot
by mangafana
Summary: Oscar et André s'exilent en Amérique après le 14 juillet 1789. Mais Oscar ne dit plus un mot. Venez apprendre pourquoi et partager un peu leur quotidien. Bien sûr avec le couple André/Oscar.


Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans bêta, désolée si vous trouvez trop de fautes à votre goût.

* * *

Un mot

André passa sa main dans la chevelure d'or d'Oscar et soupira.

La veille, lors de l'assaut sur la place des tuileries, il avait été blessé. Laissé pour mort, même par Oscar, il avait passé la nuit dans un charnier puis s'était réveillé au petit matin. Douloureusement, il avait regardé où il était et avait reconnu le quartier où habitait Rosalie alors il était allé frapper à sa porte. Elle l'avait accueillie et soigné, avec l'aide de son mari Bernard et il s'était endormi pour ne se réveiller que ce soir. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de trouver dans le lit d'à côté, Oscar, son Oscar, encore plus gravement blessée que lui.

Il se redressa pour faire face aux autres personnes dans la pièce. Étaient réuni autour du lit de sa belle, Rosalie, bien sûr, et son mari Bernard, Alain de Soisson, son ami et subalterne d'Oscar à la garde française, son père, le général de Jarjayes et son ami, Hans Axel de Fersen.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant, André ? Demanda Rosalie de sa voie douce et chantante.

La question lui était posée à lui, bien sûr, parce que même si ce n'était pas officiel, même si ça ne pouvait pas l'être à cause de leur rang respectif, tous savait qu'il était son ombre, son âme sœur, son mari.

-Je vais emmener Oscar loin d'ici.

-Quoi ?

-Mais où ?

-Vous pouvez tous les 2 rester. La bastille a été prise et la monarchie tombera bientôt. Tout le monde sait que la garde française était dirigée par le colonel Oscar François de Jarjayes et c'est une héroïne, maintenant. Personne ne lui fera du mal, elle est en sécurité.

-Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Demanda durement le général.

-Comment cela ?

-Combien de temps pouvez-vous garantir sa sécurité ? Elle est noble, quelque soit ses faits d'armes et l'amitié que lui porte son régiment et le peuple. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que le peuple va bientôt organiser une chasse aux sorcières contre toutes les personnes de la noblesse. Non ?

\- …

-Vous ne répondez pas, le mieux est donc qu'ils partent.

-Où voulez-vous aller, André ? Je vais charger mon serviteur de vous faciliter le voyage.

-… L'Amérique.

-Comment ?

-Mais c'est très loin.

-Et c'est un pays en guerre. Ils viennent à peine d'obtenir leur indépendance, il y a encore des combats.

-Mais elle ne sera pas chassée pour ce qu'elle est !

-Elle va te détester pour l'avoir fait partir d'ici, André.

-Je sais, et je suis prêt à courir le risque si elle est saine et sauve. Elle peut me détester, me battre et même me tuer. J'accepterais tout d'elle tant qu'elle est en sécurité.

Cette déclaration enflammée ramena le silence dans la pièce, chacun mesurant l'amour d'André qui préférait que la femme qu'il aimait soit en sécurité, même au prix de sa santé à lui.

-Je vais demander à mon écuyer de s'occuper des préparatifs. Dit Fersen en quittant la pièce quelques instant.

-André, vous prendrez soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Général … lorsque vous m'avez prit chez vous, quand je n'avais que 8 ans, après la mort de mes parents, vous m'avez dit que j'allais être le camarade de jeu de votre fille. Ce jour-là, pour vous remercier de votre bonté, je me suis promis d'être le meilleur des amis pour elle. Puis je l'ai rencontré et je suis immédiatement tombé amoureux d'elle, même si je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. Alors je vous renouvelle la promesse que je me suis faîte il y a si longtemps : Je vous jure sur ma vie que je prendrais soin de votre fille, que je l'aimerais toujours et que je ferais tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. Je resterai son ombre et je m'assurerai de son bien être jusqu'à ma mort.

Ce serment, fait d'une voie grave et d'un œil si franc, arracha des larmes à Rosalie et à son mari. Le général, quand à lui, senti sa gorge se serrer mais il se détourna vite en hochant la tête pour ne pas laisser l'émotion le submerger.

* * *

Fersen ne revint que 2 heures plus tard, mais il semblait satisfait.

-André, j'ai affrété une calèche qui vous emmènera au Havre. Là, le cocher, qui est un homme à moi, se chargera de vous faire embarquer sur un bateau en partance pour les Amériques. Il payera votre traversé, vous n'aurez à vous inquiéter de rien.

-Merci, Fersen.

-J'ai donné le signalement de la calèche à la barricade Ouest de Paris. Elle a ordre de vous laisser passer sans vous arrêter. Il faut en profiter parce que bientôt, Paris sera bouclée et même si je demandais à Robespierre, je ne pourrais plus rien faire.

-Merci mon chéri. Dit Rosalie en l'embrassant.

André hocha la tête et se leva rapidement. Une fois debout, sa tête lui tourna, sa blessure le lança et il ne dû qu'à Alain de ne pas tomber.

-ça va ?

-Oui, juste un léger vertige.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, André. Je vais te préparer des bouteilles que tu devras boire pour reconstituer ce que tu as perdu, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci Rosalie.

-Je vais porter Oscar jusqu'à la calèche. Dit Fersen en s'approchant du lit mais il trouva devant lui André, avec un regard implacable.

-Ne la touchez pas ! S'écria le borgne.

Fersen prit un air vexé puis dit, un sourire en coin aux lèvres :

-Eh bien, seriez-vous jaloux, André ?

-Oui.

Cette affirmation laissa Fersen étonné car la jalousie ne se dévoilait jamais en société.

-Je n'oublie pas que vous avez été son premier amour, Fersen, alors ne l'approchez pas ! Dit André sur un ton féroce.

Le jeune homme capta du coin de l'œil, l'air de regret étonné du général. Oui, l'homme lui confiait sa fille et oui, il savait qu'ils passeraient leur vie ensemble. Il l'avait accepté et la lui confiait de bon cœur. Mais en apprenant qu'il y a des années, il aurait pu marier sa précieuse enfant à un comte et qu'elle aurait été en sécurité dans un pays étranger mais pas aussi lointain que l'Amérique, le général était déçu. Et André savait que même si il avait la confiance du père, celui-ci regrettait son rang. Et quelque part, cela le blessa.

-Alors, laissez-moi la porter.

-Je…

-Vous êtes blessé et je suis son père, André. Laissez moi porter une dernière fois ma fille, parce que je pressant que c'est la dernière fois que je la verrais.

André hocha la tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer le haut gradé.

Ils les accompagnèrent tous jusqu'au carrosse et le général monta dedans pour déposer sa fille sur la banquette arrière. Il s'accroupit devant son enfant et lui embrassa le front tout en lui présentant ses excuses d'avoir fait de sa vie une telle torture psychologique et physique. Une unique larme lui échappa, qui se perdit dans la chevelure d'or de sa fille chérie. Comme il regrettait que sa femme bien-aimée ne soit pas là pour dire au revoir à leur fille qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais, il le savait.

Un dernier regard vers ce beau visage racé puis il sortit de la calèche, rapidement remplacé par André.

Le jeune homme s'assura qu'Oscar était bien installée et s'assit en face d'elle, il se pencha par la fenêtre.

-André, qu'allez-vous faire, une fois là bas ?

-Je ne sais pas, général. Grâce à vous, j'ai une bonne éducation, je vais essayer de trouver un travail honorable pour prendre soin d'Oscar.

-Mais tu es aveugle, André, comment vas-tu faire ? Questionna Alain.

La nouvelle apporta une certaine consternation dans le groupe alors André les rassura :

-J'ai dû me cogner la tête ou autre, mais je vois, maintenant. J'ai encore des moments ou tout est noir, mais je revois, alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il regarda toutes les personnes présentes, qui aimaient toutes Oscar d'une façon où d'une autre et qui la lui confiait.

Il y avait Fersen, le comte aimait Oscar, André en était sur. Et il était aussi sûr que la seule raison pour laquelle Fersen n'épousait pas Oscar s'appelait Marie-Antoinette. Si la reine n'avait pas été là, Oscar serai devenue la comtesse de Fersen et quelque part, André était triste qu'Oscar n'ait pas eu cette opportunité. Mais maintenant, Fersen aimait Oscar comme un frère aime sa sœur.

Le général. Il aimait sa fille comme un fou et il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour la lui confier. Il ne le décevrait pas.

Rosalie. Elle avait aimé Oscar comme une amante. Elle aimait profondément son époux, maintenant, mais André savait que quelque part, elle serait toujours amoureuse de la colonel blonde.

Et Alain … Alain qu'il comprenait trop bien pour aimer Oscar de la même façon. Alain, qu'il avait surpris à embrasser Oscar. Il était intervenu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il aimait trop Oscar pour ça, mais la situation n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain soir ou il avait eu le même geste pour Oscar mais où personne n'avait été là pour l'arrêter. Son geste s'était alors transformé en horreur et c'était de voir Oscar détourner la tête, comme résignée, qui l'avait fait arrêter. Oscar aurait pu se débattre, hurler, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait préféré subir l'innommable de sa part plutôt que de lui faire du mal. Heureusement, il s'était arrêté à temps et il avait longtemps cru qu'elle le haïssait. Mais quelle joie il avait ressenti quand elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments puis quand elle lui avait demandé cette nuit ou ils n'avaient fait qu'un.

Il les regarda tous puis leur dit avec un sourire :

-Je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle.

Le cocher prit ses derniers mots pour le signal de départ et fit claquer ses rênes, lançant son attelage dans les rues de Paris.

Immédiatement, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur sa compagne.

Depuis toujours, de part sa condition, il avait toujours été dos à la route. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un domestique. Qu'un roturier. Et qu'il était toujours accompagné d'une dame, et qu'il aimait pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui d'Oscar lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient.

Mais depuis 2 jours, ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre et grâce à la révolution, les classes n'existaient plus. Oscar et lui étaient égaux, maintenant. Alors qu'il soit damné s'il faisait encore dos à la route.

André se leva, souleva délicatement la tête dorée de son aimée et s'assit. Il reposa doucement la joue d'Oscar contre sa cuisse puis il s'abima dans la contemplation du paysage. Ça y était, ils avaient quittés Paris. Le danger immédiat était passé.

* * *

André était assit à côté du lit de la cabine. Voilà 2 semaines qu'ils étaient en mer et Oscar n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Mais depuis ce matin, elle soupirait, respirait plus fort et ses yeux papillonnaient sous ses paupières. Le réveil était proche.

Il attendait depuis plus de 5 heures qu'elle ouvre les yeux mais sa patience fut récompensée lorsque, sous une vague particulièrement forte, Oscar sursauta et se redressa sur le lit en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle plongea alors automatiquement ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts d'André.

-André ?

-Oui, Oscar, c'est moi.

-Mais … Tu n'étais pas … Je croyais …

-Non, je n'étais pas mort.

-Oh mon Dieu … je t'ai laissé, je t'ai laissé …

André se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, près de la jeune femme en larme, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Chut, Oscar, tu ne m'as pas laissé. Tu n'es pas médecin.

-Je t'ai cru mort ! Alain était avec moi et lui aussi …

-Je sais, il me l'a dit. C'est Rosalie qui m'a soigné après que je me sois réveillé et elle m'a dit elle-même que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre plusieurs fois. Tu vois … je suis vraiment mort pendant quelques temps, mais je suis revenu pour toi, mon amour.

-Oh, André, André ! Scanda Oscar en se jetant dans les bras de son amour pour l'embrasser.

Quand ils ne purent plus respirer à force de s'embrasser, Oscar posa son dos contre le torse fort d'André et se reposa sur lui. André l'encercla de ses bras et respira son odeur.

-André, quand tu es mort, j'ai cru mourir, je …

-Ce n'est rien, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je … mais … où sommes-nous ? Demanda Oscar, choquée par son environnement et le roulis qu'elle sentait.

-… nous sommes sur un bateau.

-Quoi ?

-Nous allons en Amérique.

-André !

Oscar se retourna et regarda André d'un air trahi.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Oscar, je l'ai fait pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-Nous sommes partis depuis 2 semaines.

-2 semaines ?!

-Oscar, tu étais blessée, tu as mis 2 semaines à t'en remettre. 1000 fois j'ai cru que tu allais mourir et 1000 fois tu as survécu, mais ici, nous étions tranquilles. Imagine ce que ça aurai donné à Paris, avec la Révolution. Il aurait fallu te cacher, te déplacer sans cesse. Tu n'aurais pas survécu. Alors j'ai décidé de t'emmener ailleurs.

-Mais …

-Avec le consentement de ton père.

-Mon père !

-Il ne voulait pas que tu meures sur un champ de bataille, ma chérie, comprend-le. Et moi non plus. Je te veux vivante et dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as emmené sans mon consentement. Alors je suis quoi, moi ? Après avoir passé toute ma vie comme un homme, on me considère à présent comme une femme et on m'emmène loin de mon foyer sans me demander mon avis ? J'ai été blessée sur le champ de bataille, là ou était ma place, avec mon régiment, et on me considère encore comme une poupée ? Quand aurais-je mon mot à dire ? Je veux être libre de choisir. Je veux …

-Tu veux être libre de choisir ? Et bien très bien, vas-t'en ! Je ne te retiens pas. Pars à la nage. Moi non plus, on ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis. Toi non plus d'ailleurs, j'allais toujours où tu allais mais tu ne me consultais pas. Ne me demandais pas si ça me plaisait. Si je voulais y aller. Si je voulais te suivre. Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer, Oscar, si tu me le demandais, et c'est ce que j'ai fais en allant à la place des tuileries. Mais je ne veux pas voir la femme que j'aime tuée, pas te revoir aussi pâle et agonisante que ses dernières semaines. Alors j'en ai assez. Tu veux partir. Bien, mais tu partiras seule. Je reste là. J'en ai marre et je n'ai qu'une seule peur, te voir morte. Je t'aime, Oscar et c'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené loin de tout ça. Moi aussi j'ai tout quitté, Oscar, j'ai quitté grand-mère. C'était la seule famille qu'il me restait mais je l'ai quitté pour toi !

Ce discours calma Oscar qui le regarda gravement.

-André … moi aussi, je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Mais tu as décidé à ma place. Je suis un militaire avant d'être une femme et tu viens de me déshonorer. Mais comme je t'aime, je te pardonne. Et je te suivrais où tu iras, André. Je serais ta famille comme tu seras la mienne. Mais dès que j'aurai fini de parler, tu n'entendras plus ma voie. Parce que la seule voie que j'ai est une voie de colonel. Et comme tu m'as privé de mon commandement. Je vais te priver de ma voie.

Oscar avait le regard déterminé et André savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il entendait cette voie merveilleuse, mélange de dureté et de douceur. De force et d'émotion pure.

-Oscar, si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu sois en vie et en bonne santé, je l'accepte. Mais accorde-moi un mot. Un seul mot, ton dernier.

Oscar le regarda d'un air interrogatif mais il posa ses lèvres sur celles fraiches de son aimée et lui dit :

-Fersen et Rosalie se sont chargés de préparer une malle pour toi. Il n'y a que des robes, pour ta nouvelle vie. Rafraichie toi, passe une belle robe et rejoins moi sur le pont quand tu es prête.

Oscar le regarda avec une lueur émue au fond des yeux et hocha la tête. Elle prit le revers du col de chemise de son ancien valet et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme lui fit son plus beau sourire et parti en courant vers la porte de la cabine.

* * *

Oscar avait trouvé une robe blanche, simple et cintrée dans la malle. Elle l'avait passé, avait brossé ses longs cheveux et essayé de se coiffer. Malheureusement, elle n'était une 'dame' que depuis peu et ne savait pas se coiffer correctement. En colère contre elle-même de ne pas être capable de faire seule ce que toutes les femmes du monde savait faire en moins de 10 secondes, elle jeta la brosse à travers la cabine puis se regarda dans la glace. Soupirant devant son incapacité à être féminine, elle prit un ruban et se fit une coiffure haute et simple et se regarda à nouveau. André ne l'avait vu qu'une fois en robe et il était tombé amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à son physique … elle espérait ne pas le décevoir. Ne voulant pas le faire patienter plus et ne pouvant faire mieux de toute façon, elle passa la porte pour se retrouver dans la coursive et suivi le son des clapotis de la mer contre la coque du bateau.

En arrivant sur le pont, elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver André qui guettait son arrivé, près du commandant du bateau.

Le jeune homme sembla tour à tour soulagé de son apparition, puis stupéfait de sa tenue, la mettant mal à l'aise. Avait-elle mal interprété ou était-elle vraiment si laide ? Puis un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage d'André. Oui, finalement, elle avait bien choisi sa robe et elle n'était pas si mal coiffée que ça.

Elle remarqua des couples qui s'arrêtaient de marcher pour la regarder avancer, de même que des marins qui stoppaient leurs activités pour suivre son cheminement.

D'un même mouvement, comme si un pressentiment avait animé toute l'embarcation, elle, André et le commandant furent entourés par une foule d'inconnus qui semblaient tous souriant et heureux d'être là.

-Mes amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour …

Oscar n'écoutait pas un mot du discours. Elle tourna la tête vers André et le regarda. Elle remarqua alors que lui aussi, semblait inattentif mais totalement concentré sur elle. Il était si beau, avec ses longs cheveux noirs totalement fous. Ils cachaient une partie de son visage et son œil borgne. Elle se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, mais oubliait sa culpabilité dès qu'elle voyait son autre œil. D'un vert magnifique et qui la fixait si intensément qu'elle aurait pu en être mal à l'aise. Aurait pu, mais ne l'était pas. Parce qu'elle était très flattée qu'il pose sur elle un tel regard. Il avait les lèvres roses si fondantes quand il l'embrassait. Une petite fossette sur le menton, dû à un entrainement qui avait mal tourné, il y a 10 ans. Encore une blessure qu'il avait par sa faute. Elle savait qu'il en avait d'autres. Elle les avaient vues ce fameux soir ou ils étaient devenus mari et femme sans cérémonie. Mais là, c'était différent.

-Oscar François de Jarjayes, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux André Grandier ici présent ?

André entrouvrit les lèvres, prenant une inspiration puis la bloquant, comme ayant peur que finalement, Oscar ne parle pas.

-Oui.

Un mot, un seul mot. Son dernier mot, et c'était pour accepter de devenir sa femme devant Dieu et devant les hommes, devant témoins et devant la mer.

N'attendant pas les consignes du commandant, André se jeta sur les lèvres de sa femme. Son dernier mot était pour lui, elle se donnait à lui corps et âme comme il s'était donné à elle depuis ses 8 ans.

* * *

A peine arrivé depuis une semaine, André et Oscar s'étaient installés dans une petite maison avec cour près du port de New-York.

Après avoir trouvé une maison, leur second mouvement avait été de voir un médecin. Oscar, même par son silence, savait très bien montrer sa désapprobation, mais André n'en démordait pas. Lui, avait été aveugle, elle, avait craché du sang et ils avaient tous les deux été blessés par balle. Ils avaient besoin de voir un médecin.

Le docteur Von Mullen avait été surpris de voir ce couple arriver. Lui, borgne mais le sourire aux lèvres et elle, magnifique mais muette et marquant sa désapprobation par des regards appuyés.

Et tous deux souffrants de pathologies assez grave. Il avait passé du temps à les soigner mais ne leur avait pas compté tous les soins. Ils n'avaient pas l'air désargentés mais semblaient un peu perdu dans ce nouveau monde. Ils venaient d'un pays en guerre et avaient des blessures assez graves. Entre autre, il avait décelé un traumatisme crânien chez le mari et la femme souffrait d'un ulcère à l'estomac. Chacun avait également sur le corps des marques prouvant que leur vie n'avait pas été facile.

Peut-être étaient-ils des meurtriers ou des traitres, mais ici, on ne posait pas de question. Cet endroit était une seconde chance pour tous. De plus, ils étaient tous deux lettrés et ils étaient gentils. Lui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et était aimable et elle, semblait assez revêche, mais dès que son regard se posait sur son époux, il semblait aussi doux qu'un fruit fondant et sucré.

Alors il avait proposé du travail à André. Il avait beaucoup de client, peut-être même trop. Et il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'aider à préparer ses médicaments. Et puis, peut-être pourrait-il aussi lui enseigner la médecine ! Il n'y avait pas d'école ici, ce monde était tout neuf. Mais avant de s'embarquer pour les Amériques, il avait été professeur alors il savait qu'il pouvait lui enseigner. André semblait être à l'écoute de ses semblables et c'était ce qui importait le plus pour un médecin.

Oui, il avait trouvé son successeur.

* * *

Alors qu'il revenait d'une journée de travail avec le docteur Von Mullen, André était assis près du feu à raconter son travail passionnant quand la vision le choqua. Lui et Oscar étaient chacun d'un côté du foyer, lui parlant et elle reprisant … Certes, il avait toujours voulu avoir ce genre de vie avec Oscar, une vie de couple, mais il n'avait jamais vu ça comme ça. Ce n'était tellement pas elle.

Au moment où cette pensé l'effleura, il vit Oscar se planter l'aiguille dans le doigt, et bien qu'elle ne dit rien, André la vit distinctement tressaillir sous la douleur.

Rapidement, il mit genou à terre et lui prit d'office la main dans les siennes :

\- Laisse-moi voir. Ça va ?

-…

-Mais … tu as les mains glacées. Elles sont presque raidies par le froid. Tu ne peux pas travailler comme ça. Tu es malade ?

Oscar se contenta de secouer la tête et c'est là qu'André réalisa. Il n'avait plus vu de sourire sur son visage depuis combien de temps ? Oscar, étant née aristocrate, avait rapidement apprit qu'elle ne devait pas dévoiler ses dents quand elle souriait, ça ne se faisait pas. Mais elle avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin quand elle était amusé, qui réchauffait le cœur d'André quand il le voyait.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu ce léger haussement de lèvre ?

Il porta la main gelée à ses lèvres pour la baiser puis détacha une de ses mains pour la poser sur la joue de sa femme :

-Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

Une lueur apparue dans le regard d'Oscar et son sourire revint. Si, elle était heureuse.

-Tu es malade ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Alors pourquoi tes mains sont gelées ?

Du menton, elle désigna le linge qui séchait près de l'âtre. André comprit alors, elle avait été à la rivière pour laver le linge, c'est pour ça que ces mains étaient glacées. Et cette horrible odeur dans la maison, elle faisait à manger. Et elle essayait de repriser une de ses chaussettes.

Lorsqu'ils étaient à bord, il s'était naturellement occupé de tout, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés aussi, mais avec le travail qu'il faisait en journée, il s'occupait de ses tâches jusque tard dans la nuit avant de se coucher. Ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème car il l'avait toujours fait, ça avait toujours été son devoir. Il était le serviteur d'Oscar et même encore maintenant, elle était sa déesse, et lui son humble servant.

Mais elle avait remarqué le mal qu'il se donnait et avait voulu l'aider. Malheureusement, Oscar, en plus d'être une aristocrate, avait été élevée comme un homme et ne savait donc faire aucune tâche domestique.

En effet, le repas était manifestement brûlé, le linge qui séchait n'avait pas l'air plus propre qu'avant et les points qu'elle tentait de faire sur cette chaussette étaient tout sauf réguliers.

Rien que de savoir qu'elle faisait ses efforts pour lui, pour le décharger, André en fut ému.

-Merci du mal que tu te donnes, Oscar, mais tu n'es pas obligée.

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux puis prit une feuille de papier. C'était comme ça qu'ils communiquaient, puisqu'elle ne voulait plus parler.

 _-Tu as ton travail._

-Mais je peux le faire en rentrant.

 _-Tu es trop fatigué. Et moi je ne fais rien de mes journées. Je n'ai plus d'emploi._

La moue amer d'Oscar prouvait que la dernière partir la peinait. Elle travaillait depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans et même avant, elle avait ses études. Cette oisiveté lui pesait manifestement.

André l'embrassa doucement et lui dit :

-Alors si tu veux bien, je t'apprendrais.

Sans doute consciente de ses limites et de ses lacunes et bien que sa fierté le lui interdisait, elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et d'un baiser.

Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent brulé et le lendemain, André parti avec une chaussette trouée et une tâche de boue sur la manche de son costume mais il s'en fichait.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un dimanche et Oscar et lui rentraient de la messe, la main dans la main. Comme il était agréable de pouvoir s'afficher ainsi. Ici, personne ne les connaissaient, ne connaissait leur passé et leurs rangs.

Il aida Oscar à sauter au dessus d'une flaque d'eau boueuse. En effet, la ville était un port en plein expansion mais les routes étaient de mauvaises factures et souvent, le bas des robes des femmes étaient salies. Mais comme sa robe était de couleur claire, Oscar faisait attention de ne pas la souiller.

Soudain, ils furent attirés par des cris venant d'une ruelle devant laquelle ils passaient. Depuis leur arrivée, ils essayaient d'être discret, mais ils jetèrent tous deux un coup d'œil et ce qu'ils virent les firent s'arrêter net dans leur marche.

Oscar s'élança alors, faisant fi de sa robe et André lui emboita le pas pour la protéger, comme avant.

Oscar arriva la première et s'interposa entre un gros homme qui tenait un fouet et tentait de battre un enfant, tombé par terre.

-Arrêtez, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-J'ai pas de problèmes avec vous alors poussez-vous.

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que ce petit à fait, mais vous n'allez pas battre un enfant.

L'homme, en ayant visiblement marre de discuter avec André, devint tout à coup tout rouge et hurla :

-FEMME, ENLÈVE TOI DE MON CHEMIN OU TU VAS AUSSI TÂTER DE MON FOUET !

André n'eut même pas le temps de le prévenir que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'appeler Oscar 'femme' qu'elle s'était jeté sur lui et après lui avoir bourré le ventre avec des coups de poings, elle le fini avec un uppercut au menton qui l'assomma pour le compte.

-Aïe … ça doit faire mal. Dit André en se dirigeant calmement vers l'homme à terre. Il vit Oscar relever l'enfant du coin de l'œil et lui jeter un regard étrange.

-Je sais, tu l'as assommé, mais je suis apprenti médecin, maintenant. Je dois m'assurer qu'il n'a rien d'irréparable. … C'est bon, 2 dents ont sautés et il aura des bleus mais à mon avis, il n'osera jamais dire qui lui à fait ça donc on n'aura pas de problèmes. Et lui, il va bien ? Demanda-t'il en se relevant et en regardant l'enfant.

Il semblait jeune, pas plus de 10 ans, et sa peau foncée mais pas noire prouvait qu'il était un enfant indien. Il était habillé comme les blancs mais ses vêtements étaient crottés et troués.

Quand André s'approcha, il recula par réflexe et serai sans doute parti en courant si Oscar ne lui avait pas tenu le poignet. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approché, André lui demanda :

-Tu parles Français ?

Le petit se mit à parler dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue. Bon, entre sa femme qui ne parlait pas et ce petit qui parlait une langue étrangère, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

\- Emmenons-le chez Von Mullen. Il m'a dit qu'il parlait certains dialectes indiens. Il pourra discuter avec lui.

* * *

Le petit était installé sur la table d'auscultation du docteur alors qu'André massait les mains de sa femme. En effet, voilà ces mois qu'Oscar ne s'était pas battue et ses phalanges s'en retrouvaient toutes irrités.

Oscar le laissait faire avec plaisir même s'il n'y en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais ça lui faisait plaisir, alors qu'elle était concentrée sur cet étrange dialecte.

-Bon, comment allez-vous, madame Grandier ?

Oscar souri au praticien et André lui assura qu'elle n'avait rien.

-Comment va le petit ?

-Bien, très bien. Il m'a expliqué que ses parents ainsi qu'une grande partie de sa tribu avaient été tués lors d'une attaque par des blancs qui venaient d'ici alors il a volé des vêtements de blanc et il est venu pour les tuer. Mais comme il avait faim, il a volé une miche de pain et c'est le boulanger que vous avez vu. Mais j'ai sans doute mal interprété, il dit que c'est vous, madame, qui avez assommé cet homme ?!

Oscar ne fit qu'un petit sourire en coin si espiègle qu'il ravi André. Il ne l'avait pas vu avec ce sourire depuis bien longtemps.

-Je connais ce sourire … Tu veux en faire une nouvelle Rosalie, c'est ça ?

-…

-Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard innocent, tu sais que je ne peux pas y résister !

Oscar commença alors à faire la moue, le regard demandeur et bien sûr, André ne put y résister et dit en soupirant :

-Il va venir avec nous.

-Comment ?

-Est-ce qu'il comprend notre langue ?

-Oui, mais il ne la parle pas.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Akecheta.

-Akecheta. Je m'appelle André, et voici ma femme Oscar. Comme tu le sais, ma femme est un grand guerrier. Si tu acceptes de venir avec nous, elle t'apprendra à te battre.

L'enfant prononça des mots sur un ton énervé.

-Il dit qu'il sait déjà se battre.

-Tu as été mis à terre par un homme qui n'a aucune formation militaire. Ma femme était colonel dans l'armée Française. Elle a commandé des troupes. C'est un grand chef de guerre. Elle saura t'apprendre le Français et à te conduire comme un gentilhomme et elle t'apprendra comment te battre de façon noble. Ton peuple est un peuple de guerrier, aussi. Mais depuis des siècles, vous combattez avec les mêmes armes. Les hommes qui sont venus envahir vos terres utilisent des épées et des mousquets. Oscar t'apprendra à utiliser ses armes. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le petit garçon réfléchie longtemps, et il regarda fixement Oscar. Il remarqua son air fier et son port altier. Il remarqua son regard farouche et indomptable. Lui aussi était un indomptable. Un animal sauvage. Mais alors que cette femme était une lionne, bestiale et dangereuse, prête à sortir ses griffes à la moindre occasion, lui était un bison. Animal des plaines, dangereux lorsqu'il est blessé ou en groupe. Mais placide le reste du temps. Et oui, il pouvait se laisser enseigner par une lionne. Parce que ça ne serai jamais dégradant d'être sous la protection d'une lionne le temps qu'il devienne un vrai bison adulte et qu'il puisse charger les instigateurs de son malheur à lui tout seul.

Alors il fit un signe de tête. Oui, il acceptait. Il voulait être son élève, en ressortir plus fort et se venger de ceux qui avaient annihilés sa tribu.

André, Oscar et Akecheta quittèrent le docteur Von Mullen qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait entendu. Elle, elle s'appelait Oscar ? Il la connaissait sous le nom d'Oscarine. Et elle était colonel ? Eh bien, ils réservaient encore plus de surprise qu'il ne le pensait. En sortant du cabinet, André lui avait fait un signe de silence et un clin d'œil. Oui, il ne dirait rien. Personne n'avait besoin qu'un colonel de l'armée Française, qui était en fait une femme, habitait maintenant les Amériques avec son mari.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'André revint du travail, il trouva Oscar épluchant des carottes et Akecheta devant les fourneaux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Oscar écrivit sur une feuille et la lui tendit, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres :

-Ake et moi avons passé un marché. Je lui apprends à se battre et il m'apprend à tenir une maison. Les indiens sont bien moins sauvages que les nobles de France et enseignent ce genre de choses aux hommes comme aux femmes.

-Eh bien en tout cas, ça sent rudement bon. J'ai hâte d'y gouter.

Oscar montra à nouveau son papier :

-Je n'ai fais qu'éplucher les légumes, mais demain, il me montrera mieux.

-Je suis sur que tu te montreras une très bonne élève. Et je sais que tu seras un bon maître d'arme, pour lui. Dit André en se penchant pour embrasser sa femme.

Il était heureux. Il n'avait pas vu Oscar aussi agitée et gaie depuis qu'ils étaient en Amérique. Ce petit garçon était une bénédiction pour eux … Et il ne désespérait pas d'en avoir un à eux, un jour.

* * *

Voilà trois mois qu'Ake était avec eux. Il parlait à présent un très bon français et André se demandait toujours comment Oscar avait pu le lui apprendre alors qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Mais elle était comme ça, surprenante et exceptionnelle. Il avait aussi acquit quelques notions de politesse et savait sommairement manier l'épée.

Oscar, quand à elle, savait maintenant où se mettre pour nettoyer le linge sans salir plus les vêtements à cause de la boue du fleuve. Elle savait faire une soupe épaisse et cousait un peu. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais André était très fier des progrès de son épouse.

Un soir, en revenant du travail, André trouva Oscar enfermée dans leur chambre, en pleure. Il se précipita à son chevet :

-Oscar ! Oscar, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Bien sûr, sa femme ne lui répondit pas. Alors elle lui tendit un journal. Dedans, André apprit que la reine Marie-Antoinette avait dû se prosterner devant le peuple et qu'elle et sa famille avaient été transportés au palais des tuileries.

André savait comme Oscar aimait la reine. Elle s'était dressé contre la monarchie, c'était vrai. Mais jamais contre Marie-Antoinette. Juste contre l'ordre établi et cette obligation de respecter les classes. Contre la corruption et ces profiteurs qui avaient assombris le règne de cette jeune reine trop naïve.

Malheureusement, les mois passants, les nouvelles qui venaient de France ne faisaient que mettre Oscar dans tous ses états. La fuite avortée à Varenne, l'emprisonnement de la famille royale. L'exécution de Louis XVI … et pour finir, celle qui fit le plus mal à Oscar, l'exécution de la reine.

Après cette nouvelle, elle resta une semaine entière, couchée, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. A pleurer cette magnifique et gentille petite poupée qui avait été manipulée toute sa vie par de plus grands marionnettistes qu'elle.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le 4 juillet et afin de fêter la toute jeune indépendance de leur pays, le maire de New-York avait organisé un bal. Pour les distraire un peu de leur quotidien, André avait acheté des billets afin d'y participer.

Lui et Oscar se tenaient donc dans un coin de la salle, à regarder les couples des notables de la ville évoluer devant eux.

Les billets étaient assez chers, aussi ne se retrouvaient-ils qu'en présence de personnes assez fortunées. Certains des habitants de la ville étaient manifestement venus avec leur richesse de leur pays d'origine et beaucoup de femmes portaient des bijoux qui valaient très cher.

André tourna les yeux vers sa femme et se désola de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir plus. Elle avait une nouvelle robe couleur lilas qui faisait ressortir ses yeux mais ne portait pas d'autres bijoux que son alliance et sa croix de baptême. Pourtant, aux yeux d'André, elle était la plus belle de toute. Comme elle s'était épanouis, depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Aider Ake à grandir, lui apprendre à se tenir, à se battre, était un véritable exutoire pour Oscar qui semblait rajeunir d'heure en heure.

Oui, il était triste de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir tous les bijoux qu'elle mériterait d'avoir. Heureusement, Oscar ne réclamait jamais et ne portait aucune importance à ce genre de chose.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un léger sourire. Il tendit la main vers elle et les lèvres d'Oscar s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler ses dents aussi belles que des perles dans un sourire plus grand que le précédent.

Il l'emmena vers la piste de danse et ensemble, ils firent abstraction des autres danseurs. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux à s'amuser et à danser et l'orchestre ne jouait que pour eux. Yeux dans les yeux et sans bijoux ni vêtements chers, ils étaient pourtant le plus beau couple de la soirée.

* * *

André chevauchait son étalon noir tandis qu'Oscar était à ses côtés sur sa jument pommelée. En tant que jeune médecin, il lui avait été demandé de se rendre dans une ville appelé Chicago afin de remplacer le docteur mort la semaine précédente.

André devait y rester 3 mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre médecin prenne sa place. Mais pour lui, impossible de se séparer d'Oscar, aussi faisaient-ils le voyage à deux.

André regarda sa compagne et ne put être qu'ébloui par sa beauté et son sourire. C'était vrai, Oscar en pantalon, galopant sur un cheval. Cette vision le ramenait des années en arrière, lorsqu'elle était Colonel et lui son serviteur. Que le temps était passé depuis. Elle semblait tellement heureuse d'être là, en pleine nature, à courir avec son cheval, André à ses côtés, sentant le vent dans ses cheveux et fouettant son visage.

Il regrettait juste que son cheval ne fut pas blanc, comme à l'époque. Mais ils allaient profiter de ce voyage, comme une lune de miel.

Il envoya un regard taquin à sa bien-aimée et harangua son cheval, le faisant aller plus vite. Oscar comprit tout de suite et talonna le sien pour le dépasser. Ils allaient arriver bien plus vite, en faisant la course comme ça, mais c'était tellement plus amusant et Oscar en était tellement heureuse.

* * *

Les années étaient passées et Ake avait bien grandis. Maintenant âgé de 17 ans, il aurait pu passer pour le plus parfait gentilhomme Français et était aussi brave que sa mère d'adoption.

Seule sa peau trahissait sa naissance. Pendant toutes ses années, Oscar et André l'avaient élevés et avaient fait de lui un homme.

Ses envies vengeresses lui étaient passées, mais seulement après qu'il ait tué le chef de la bande de sauvage qui avait décimé sa tribu juste pour pouvoir dire à ses amis qu'il avait tué des peaux rouges.

André et Oscar avaient vendus les médailles qu'Oscar avait sur son uniforme quand elle avait embarquée et avaient payés à Ake des études de droit afin qu'il puisse défendre son peuple.

Un jour, prenant son courage à deux mains, Oscar écrivit une lettre à Rosalie. Pour avoir de ses nouvelles et des nouvelles de sa famille, si possible. Depuis 8 ans qu'ils étaient ici, ils n'avaient eu que les grands titres des journaux, mais aucune correspondance avec la France. Trop de mauvais souvenirs et la peur d'apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles.

Une réponse leur parvint 3 mois plus tard. Rosalie et Bernard allaient bien. Bernard avait été nommé au sénat et Rosalie avait donné naissance à un petit garçon qu'elle avait appelé Oscar, il y avait de cela 1 an.

Ils apprirent avec peine que grand-mère était morte le jour où ils avaient embarqués pour l'Amérique, sans savoir qu'ils étaient en vie.

Le général de Jarjayes avait été guillotiné pour avoir voulu faire évader Marie-Antoinette de sa prison. La mère d'Oscar était morte de chagrin peu après.

Alain de Soisson avait disparu lors d'une bataille. Personne ne savait s'il était mort, blessé ou en fuite. Il s'était juste volatilisé.

Fersen était retourné en Suède où il avait repris la place de son père mais il n'était toujours pas marié.

Le lieutenant de la Girodelle, sentant que les personnes de son rang étaient menacées, avait vendu ses biens à de riches commerçants et s'était exilé avec sa famille en Autriche. Dû à ses excellents services auprès de sa sœur, l'empereur l'avait pris dans sa garde royale.

Sur ses 5 sœurs, Rosalie n'avait pu donner à Oscar de nouvelles que pour 3 d'entre elles.

L'une des sœurs, Marguerite, était malheureusement morte. Mais ce n'était pas dû à la révolution mais à une simple chute de cheval.

Clothilde avait épousé un riche banquier et ils s'étaient tous deux exilés en suisse.

Hortense et son époux avaient toujours été de bons seigneurs qui payaient bien leurs serviteurs et paysans qui cultivaient leur terre. La Révolution leur avait demandé de payer une taxe de dédommagement assez conséquente et certains de leurs biens leur avait été confisqués. Mais dans l'ensemble, leur vie n'avait pas beaucoup changé car ils étaient très appréciés dans leur province.

Finalement, après ses nouvelles où Oscar et André apprirent qu'ils n'avaient presque plus de famille, ils décidèrent de rester en Amérique et d'y fonder leur famille.

* * *

Un an plus tard, André était assis sur son lit, soutenant Oscar qui venait d'accoucher de leur premier enfant.

-Il est magnifique …

-…

-Il te ressemble tellement. Il a tes cheveux d'or. Et j'espère qu'il aura tes yeux.

Oscar tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire. Elle, voulait qu'il ait les siens.

-Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

Oscar le désigna du doigt.

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'André soit un nom assez important pour être transmit. J'aimerai qu'il s'appelle Oscar.

La nouvelle mère fit la moue puis se désigna et leva 2 doigts :

-François ?

Oscar le désigna :

-André …

Puis elle se désigna avec un seul doigt :

-Oscar. Oui, comme ça, il aura un peu de toi et de moi. Bienvenu dans ce monde, François André Oscar Grandier. Je suis sûr que tu vas faire de grandes choses dans ce monde. Ta maman y veillera.

Oui, elle avait eut du mal à s'y faire, mais maintenant, c'était fini. Elle était bien ici, en Amérique, avec son mari et leur premier enfant.

Une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau monde. Elle était bien.

FIN

INFO : J'écris pour mon bon plaisir et je suis ravie si des personnes aiment mes écrits, mais si vous n'aimez pas, merci de ne pas reviewver. Honnêtement, les "critiques constrictives" m'indiffèrent. Si vous reviewvez, j'espère que ça ne sera que pour me dire que vous avez aimé. A bon entendeur ...


End file.
